


Sugar and Spice

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare is a dangerous game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

"Not even if I paid you?"

" _Especially_ not if you paid me, you loser."

Atobe pouted. "Even if I took you out for dinner and let you pick my outfit?"

Ryoma paused. That was tempting. He was awfully sick of those hideous shirts. "I pick the restaurant, too?"

The shudder that coursed over Atobe was visible even through the thick double glass of the window... of the kitchen he was currently locked out of. "Fine. _Fine._ "

"Deal." Ryoma reluctantly unlocked the door to let him in.

Atobe surveyed him with a slackjawed stare as soon as he was far enough in to get the full picture. "You actually did it."

"Like I would go back on a dare." Despite his surly tone, Ryoma's face was red. He turned away to hide it, but that only presented Atobe with an even better view: one apron tie and a loop around the neck to hold it up.

Ryoma. Baking cookies. In an apron... and nothing else.

He made a mental note: the payoff was the worth the risks of the game.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: regulusa  
> Prompt: cookies


End file.
